


The Last Cuddle

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Bespoke Cuddles: Hand Tailored [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary but Angsty Ending, The Secret Service - Freeform, merlahad, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A morning before work Merlin and Harry enjoy a cuddle. Little does Merlin know it's the last one.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Bespoke Cuddles: Hand Tailored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577917
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	The Last Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a series following Harry and Merlin before, during, and of the future in their relationship through one-shots of stories revolving around cuddles. 
> 
> I had seen this prompt list on Tumblr, and originally reblogged it for people to prompt me. Well that's not what happened and now I have 30 of these prompts that will center around merlahad cuddles, all stories connected but not in order. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This is un-beta'd and just given a quick read through. I am trying something out with this to give myself a little bit of leisure writing - it has come to light I am taking something I enjoy far too much, way too seriously. And where that isn't a problem, I am working on this just for me. Following the writing whim, as it were. 
> 
> Love you all!

It was Merlin, out of either of them, who reached a reluctant hand out to catch Harry’s wrist and pulled him back in.

“Ye don’t have to leave yet,” he insisted; voice low and scratchy with sleep, his brogue always deeper in the morning. Harry huffed a breath, but settled back in and curled into the embrace Merlin offered.

He was warm, soft, and completely vulnerable in the mornings. Merlin took solace as he caressed Harry’s back, a hand wandered up to tangle into thick, fluffy, sleep tousled hair. It had lost some of it’s curl over the years, but when Harry didn’t weigh it down with hair cream and product it bounced a bit.

“What is with the need for extra cuddles?” Harry inquired, but it didn’t sound like he minded a bit.

Merlin shrugged, “It’s the last test, a big day.” As if that answered everything; it didn’t. “Why are you complaining? Mister I am always late,” Merlin teased softly. His lips found purchase below Harry’s collarbone to adhere themselves, and suck a bit; he knew it would leave a mark.

“Hamish,” Harry whispered disapprovingly, as he pulled away a bit. “Out of everyone at Kingsman, you know I cannot have marks on me.” He settled back anyway with a defeated sigh, and allowed Merlin return to his previous claim over Harry.

“We have makeup,” Merlin supplied. “Besides, you like it.” And Harry didn’t argue, Merlin was right and he knew Harry was aware of that. You didn’t know someone for three decades and not know their kinks. Not that the purple-red hickey on his pale skin was a kink, it was just something Merlin liked to do, and Harry generally had no reservations about flouncing them around at Kingsman; even when Chester suspended him for trashy behavior.

Merlin thought it unfair, but Harry said all the more reason to sit at home, and have sex whenever the fuck they wanted.

“I like it better when King can see it and give me paid suspension for being a tart.” He tipped in to steal a kiss; it was just as tender as the morning had been. “I consider that a compliment,” Harry whispered. His breath glided over Merlin’s face; warm little huffs as he spoke.

“You’re so fucking filthy for someone who claims to be a gentleman.” Merlin laughed. His touch lingered down his back and under pants to cup cheeks; he squeezed a bit. “And little does King know, calling ye a tart feeds your vanity.” Harry snickered at him. “Don’t try to deny it,” Merlin warned.

“I won’t.” Harry’s legs slipped between Merlin’s as if to close the minute space between them. At this point you could barely get a sheet of writing paper in-between their chest, and it wasn’t like Merlin had a problem with it.

“But still,” Harry continued. His own palms had now found their way around Merlin’s waist and up his spine; a long finger trailed up to coax a shiver from Merlin. “It doesn’t explain why _you'd_ like to be late. Mister leaves the house without me, just to be on time.” Merlin grinned. “Exactly.” Harry smiled back; brown eyes warm, swirled with flecks of rich deep golds, almost like milk chocolate mixed with a drop of honey.

Merlin kissed Harry’s jaw. His hands leisurely kneaded Harry’s bum; he wasn’t trying to seduce, just enjoy the silky flesh beneath his fingers.

“That new scrub is helping,” Merlin offered. “Glad I bought it.” Harry had always been mindful of his skin care and had an impressive nightly regime. Merlin couldn't quite figure out the fuss, they were two men in their 50’s; wrinkles and grey hair was to be expected, if Merlin had any hair to speak of.

Harry hummed sleepily, clearly having dozed off. “You bought it just to fondle me after the fact,” he accused. But such accusations were weak, especially when Harry rocked back into Merlin’s touch.

“You love it.” Harry smiled against his neck before pressing a kiss there.

“There are many things I love, Hamish.” And that was just as good as saying I love you.

They stayed tangled with each other to exchange little kisses; a few more murmurs of conversation passed between them before Merlin gave one last squeeze of bum, and kiss pressed lovingly to Harry’s lips.

“Come on.” He started to pull away, but it was Harry this time who attempted to keep him under the confines of their warm bed. “Harrison,” Merlin moaned. “We are going to be late.” It was then that Harry popped his head up.

“Excuse me?”

Merlin ignored him and climbed out of bed. “This is why moving in with ye was a bad idea,” he continued, despite the glacial glare coming from his partner.

“You are, without a doubt, a bloody wanker, Hamish.” He could hear Harry clamber out of bed with a loud huff. “This is why I couldn’t move in with ye.” Merlin grinned stupidly while he started the shower, as Harry mocked him. “Next time I’m getting up, no matter all the cuddles you want.” Merlin knew it was a lie; Harry could never keep such a threat.

He sighed beneath the hot spray. “You joining me?” Merlin asked having heard Harry stomp his way into the en suite; he was such a fucking ponce when he wanted to be. “Or are we going to give King something else to suspend you for?” He smiled when Harry tore the curtain open and stepped in with a scowl.

“I may be filthy in bed, but I am not dirty.”

Merlin bit his lip to stave off a reply and instead wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“No.” Harry took his hands and forced them to rest at his sides. “You are not getting cuddles, none for you.”

“Oh come now, Harry.”

“Nope.” Harry turned to face the water and batted away Merlin’s hands each chance he took to grab a hold of skin. “You are cut off.”

“You’ll just cave tonight,” Merlin replied.

But it wasn’t Harry to cave that night because he never came home.

After an interesting feed from Valentine and Gazelle, Merlin had to send Harry out to Kentucky for further inspection on the matter. It all seemed like a quick in and out thing. That was until the signal that caused Harry to kill nearly each and every civilian in South Glade Mission Church, and ultimately led to his death.

Now Merlin would never know if Harry would have crawled in all warm, tired, and worn out from mission. Instead all Merlin knew was loss, and only allowed himself a moment to cave; just a few tears before he had to summon the Kingsman, deal with the fallout of Arthur, and work to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit angsty, but through the series it will be better.


End file.
